


Gemling Week

by Phantomzoom98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemlings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomzoom98/pseuds/Phantomzoom98
Summary: Hello everyone! This is for Gemling Week! It'll all be Bellow Diamond! This is my 4th week participation! Thank you for reading my lovelies!
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Gemling Week

**Gemling Week: Day 1: Pregnancy/Eggs**

**Bellow Diamond**

Yellow Diamond laid awake in her and Blue Diamond’s bed, unable to fall asleep. Many things were rushing through the gem matriarch’s mind. Usually, when she had things on her mind, she would toss and turn in their bed. It was like how she would pace back and forth in her room when she still conquered planets or sit on her throne thinking for many cycles. But she did not dare move at all for the sake of her lover, Blue Diamond. Her blue counterpart needed all the rest she could get at this current time. Blue was at the halfway mark in terms of her current condition, but it was hard to tell. Diamonds were different that other gems when they carried. Diamonds took longer to develop due to their larger size than other gems like Quartzs or Rubies. But it wasn’t too long of a time, soon, the two gem matriarchs would be welcoming a new life in their lives as well. Slowly, Yellow turned her body around to face Blue’s, sound asleep, her chest rising and falling. Her arms wrapped around her swollen stomach protecting the one life that matters most to them, their gemling. The first Diamond gemling to be born in Homeworld’s history. Knowing she had to keep her voice down, Yellow started to talk to their child, as her lover still was asleep.

“Hello there, I hope you are doing alright, my young gem.” Yellow said, barely above a whisper.

“Do you hear everything that is going on out here? Do you hear your mommy and me? I hope you do.” and Yellow smiled.

“I want you to know how much I love you, how much your mommy loves you. We promise to love you no matter what and protect you at all costs. I promise to do the same to mommy, as well.” and Yellow leaned down to kiss Blue’s stomach through the blanket.

“You are a mush, you know that?” Blue Diamond said, sleepily, as she stroked Yellow’s unruly hair.

“I’m sorry, my love, did I wake you?”

“No, Yellow, you did not. Her moving did though. Did you feel her?”

“No, I didn’t, but I will try to. How active is she?”

“She’s not that much right now, but I think she reacts when you speak to her.” Blue said as she moved Yellow’s head against her swollen stomach.

“What do you want me to say, Blue?”

“You were speaking to her earlier and now you have nothing to say?” Blue said as she started to laugh.

Yellow shot Blue an annoyed glance which made her laugh even more.

“Hello again in there. Now that Mommy is awake, I can talk a little bit louder. We both can’t wait to meet you. But we don’t want you to come early, okay?”

“Keep talking to her, Yellow.” Blue continued to stroke Yellow’s hair.

“I love you so much, I hope you look like your mommy. She’s beautiful and wonderful…”

Blue Diamond lost her breath as their gemling started to kick against Yellow’s head.

“Now do you feel her?” Blue said, breathlessly.

Yellow looked up at Blue’s face, tears falling down from her deep golden eyes.

“Blue…what if she doesn’t like me? What if she is scared of me?”

“Is that what is keeping you awake?”

“How…how did you know that?” Yellow said as she blushed.

“We are still connected, my love, I can tell when something is on your mind.”

“I’m just afraid Blue…from my history and how cold I was…no one should love me…I’m just scared that it’ll all come back…”

“Yellow, I love you. Don’t you ever forget that. She will love you, too. You have to remember; you weren’t the only tyrannical dictator here. I was as well and there isn’t a cycle that goes by that I do not regret what I did. But we need to look forward. To our future as a family, together with our little gem.” Blue said as she rest her other hand on top of Yellow’s on her stomach.

“Are you using powers on me again, Blue?” Yellow smiled.

“No, those tears and smiles are all yours.”

“Hmmm, I love you, Blue.”

“I love you too, Yellow.”

Yellow adjusted her body to where she was laying against Blue’s stomach. She wanted to be as close as possible to her lover and their child. Blue continued to run her hand through Yellow’s hair as her lover fell asleep against her. Now, it was Blue Diamond who was still awake. She looked out the window at Homeworld’s landscape. The planet was asleep now. It had changed so much since Steven became part of their lives, even more after Spinel came to Homeworld. She was with White Diamond for the night, but the pink gem loved spending time with Blue. She was ecstatic that there was going to be a new Diamond to play with. She even said that she would be a big sister to her, showing her how to have fun and all the things her and Pink used to do. Spinel knew it wouldn’t be the same, but she didn’t care, she rather have a new start with the Diamonds. Yellow started to cling onto Blue in her sleep. She didn’t want to let go. Blue, starting to get tired again, moved closer to Yellow Diamond. She wrapped her arms around her and started to fall asleep again. Both the Diamonds were at peace, not a care in the world anymore. No worlds to conquer, no organic creatures to fight with, no years, decades, or centuries away from each other. They clung to each other, not wanting to ever let go from the fear of losing each other. They were staring into the future, whatever that future may hold for them now. The past was there but it wasn’t going to affect their future. That future, they were ready for it. The Diamonds and Spinel were ready.


End file.
